The Blue Hedgehog
by Sapphire-Hedgehog
Summary: When a mysterious blue hedgehog stumbles into Knothole forest, whats a two-tailed fox to do?
1. My name is

I do not own sonic or any other character from sonic games, ok?  
  
My Name is Sonic Knothole forest-2:00 pm  
I was walking in the woods one day when i saw him, a blue hedghog with running shoes and gloves on. He had a panicked look on his face, and i looked a little down the road from hi. Swatbots, tons of em'! Then, he turned around and stared them down. The Swatbots hesitated, this had never happened before. They conferred for a while, then they all turned and started firing everywhere! But that hedgehog never blinked an eye, he did'nt move, but the shots never seemed to hit him. Then, i blinkedf and the Swatbots were just a pile of scrap metal, and among them? That blue hedgehog. Then, a heavy stomping sound filled the forest and a Swatbot twice the size of any i'd seen came lumbering up the road, the Swatbot commander. it stopped in front of the hedghog and sized him up, er, down. The blue hedgehog cooly said to it, "whats the matter, Eggman? To afraid to come out alone?". The Swatbot responded by slamming his fist down on where the hedgehog was, rather where he used to be."What's wrong, a little to slow?"The blue hedgehog smirked. He then turned into a blur and in half a seconds time, he was on the Swatbots hand. The Swatbot lifted his hand and stared dumbly at the creature perched there."Eggman, I hope your watching this!". He then smashed his hand into the Swatbots forward camera and jumped off, just as it exploded. *BOOM*, the explosion rocked the forest and i approached the blue hedgehog, my tails twirling from nervousness. He heard me coming and turned towards the sound. I stuck my hand out to greet him and said, "Hi, my name is Tails, whats yours?" He looked at my hand a moment and stuck his out to shake it, "My name's Sonic, nice to meet you!" 


	2. The Freedom Whaters?

I dont own Sonic, Tails, Rotor, or any other sega character  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Soo, Sonic, where'd ya come from?". "Oh, you know, here and there." The hedgehog replied. We had been walking through Knothole forest for about an hour after the Swatbot incident. "Why were those Swatbots chasing you Sonic?" I asked quizzicly. "Because of this." Sonic pulled something out of his pack and showed it to me. "What is that?" "Its a miniature de- roboticizer. I nabbed it from Eggman's base so my friend Rotor could find out how it worked." "Rotor?" "Yeah, hes a good guy, you'll like him, So where are your parents Tails?". I was silent for a few moments "Eggman killed both of them..." "Oh, sorry little bud". "It's OK, how would you know?"I replied. "Actually, i've got a great idea!"He exclaimed. "What is it?". "Ummm, I forgot." A sweatdrop appeared on my head. "Oh, yeah. You could join the Freedom Fighters!" I guess I looked confused, because he explained what the Freedom Fighters were. "The Freedom Fighters is an organization dedicated to defeating Eggman once and for all! They're led by Princess Sally-" "Princess Sally!? You mean Princess Sally Acorn?" I interrupted rudely. "Um, well, yeah. Eggman roboticized her father, King Acorn, and built Robotropolis over the Castle." We traveled on in silence for about an hour-and-a-half when Sonic announced "We're here!" I looked up and gaped at what I saw. Nothing. Sonic walked into the clearing and rapped smartly three times on a tree stump. Apparently, he heard something because he beckoned me over. "Now, what you're about to see, you can tell to NO ONE except the people in here." He said quietly. "I promise." Sonic looked around carefully, reached down and pulled one of the tree roots up, and the tree trunk slid over to reveal a secret passageway! I stared in awe as Sonic climbed down and snapped out of it when he said "Come on!" I followed him down, not knowing it would change my life forever. 


	3. Chlidogs galore!

I do not own Sonic, Tails, Antoine, Sally, etc etc Instead, Sega is the proud owners of these wonderful characters ***********************************************************************  
  
Knothole Village, 3 PM  
  
I was awed by the sheer AMOUNT of things that were happening all at once in the underground village. People were everywhere! They were shopping, eating, tending to their children, and just going about their normal lives. "See, this isn't only a haven, it's just a normal living area." Sonic told me. He was looking around when his eyes glazed over and his tongue hung out and started to water. "Before we report to Sally, let's eat!" he exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and zoomed over to a restaurant. I saw people's eyes widen as they dived out of the way of the blue blur. He skidded to a stop in front of the ordering menu and a vole came to the counter and said "Sonic, me pal! I'm guessing it's the usual for you?" he inquired. "Darn right Colin!" "And what for your young friend?" "The same" he said nonchalantly. "Hold on just a tic!" Sonic got us a table and sat me down before getting in his own seat. "What exactly is the 'usual'?" I asked. "Just wait and find out, Tails!" he exclaimed. Colin came over, and in a French accent, said " And now, the piece de' resistance!" He pulled out a plate that was loaded with chilidogs! Colin bent down to my ear and said "Sonic just LOVES my chilidogs! He doesn't have to pay because it's him that makes all this possible!" I was just staring dumbfoundedly at the amount of chilidogs that Sonic was scarfing down. I mean it was amazing. he was picking them up and practically swallowed them whole. He barely even stopped to chew. A few moments later, he gave out a deep belch and stood up "Ah that really hit the spot!" he sighed contentedly. He stood up, pushed his chair in, and said "Well, let's go see the princess!" 


End file.
